Only Love
by Renixxx
Summary: Naraku now has the jewel shard but needs love in his heart to make a wish. Will kagome be his mate? Why is sesshomaru jealous? will be future lemons
1. the memory

Hi this is my first story. I love inuyasha and i absoultely love sesshomaru! I think i've finally found my place here, i hope I'm welcomed. please be kind, if you find error please tell me. But give me feed back, its the only way i can learn. but no stupid ones like you suck or anything, that hurts. and is pointless. but bad or not advice its always welcome.

please no flames. i hope you enjoy

****

Renixxx

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Only love**

Chapter one

Finely sharpened claws grazed the marble top counter, fingers tapping eagerly awaiting his servants arrival. Jaken might be faithful but kami is he the slowest creature ever created.

"Milord here are the papers you required." shaky hands set the bulky folder atop the desk. Fearing his master as he should. He nodded his head letting the toad have his head; for now.

He glanced at the folder. He shouldn't have let this happened. He the great western lord let the evil war lord known only as naraku complete the jewel shard. He sighed remembering the dreadful day.

_There he was fighting in a one on one battle with said person when suddenly a flash of purple flew by his head; rustling his shinning silver hair. He soon realized it was an arrow. Hitting naraku square in the chest missing his heart completely. _

_His eyes darted from naraku's quivering form to the arrows keeper. His half brothers human wench. Her arms quivering, barley holding the bow up. Inu yasha had his tetsaiga withdrawn. He frowned, of course he had to come. _

_"Sesshomaru what're doing here?" Once again his idiot hanyou brother had to interfere yet again._

_"Inu yasha it would be wise for you to leave. This is between me and him. I plan on doing something you seem to not be able to do." A smirk spread across his lips when the hanyou expression turned sour._

_"What might that be asshole?"_

_"Defeat naraku." Sesshomaru noticed his aura turn red hot from anger, if he was the type he would've laughed until he couldn't breath. It was always entertaining to see is idiot brother throw a fit over something he knew was true._

_"Well let me tell you something-" His voice was cut in half by the rich smooth voice of naraku._

_"While you to continued to bicker i took the liberty of freeing you from your jewel shards." His voice erupted in a crackling laugh. Sesshomaru's eyes widened his hand went to his waist where he kept his 3 jewel shards, at the same time kagome's hand went straight to her neck. both realizing they were no longer there.  
_

_Rage bursted through Sesshomaru. he charged forward toward naraku. Naraku smirked as he was thrown back near his half brother. no longer needing to be there he burst into thin air retreating to his hidden castle._

_Sesshomaru rapped his hands around Inu yasha neck, closing his windpipe. Breathing heavily he was going to destory him once and for all._

_"YOU!" was all he could say through his tightly clenched teeth. He was the reason for their certain death. His miko was banging her fist against his back begging for his release. He could smell the salt from her tears, that ran rapidly down her cheeks._

_His power was sending tremors through his body. He could hear his brothers breathing get more and more shallow. _

_Releasing his grip Sesshomaru sped off into the forest unable to think of anything but killing._

_He killed 100 demons that night along with shredding several trees. Nothing in his path would survive that night. After several hours of tearing the southern lands in half he retreated back to his castle._

And now he sat at his desk not but a week later, contemplating his next move.

what he was going to do he wasn't sure.

But there was one thing naraku failed to realize. he need undying love in his heart to make the wish on the jewel. This made sesshomaru think that they had some kind of hope. That they weren't all doomed.

Maybe Naraku would go after the miko. He could see the want in naraku's eyes whenever he was around her. But he'd have to love her. Jealousy filled his find. If anyone would have her it'd be him. He smirked at the thought of her screaming underneath him.

He frowned at his thoughts. Why did he even care what happened to her. She was his brothers. Although he still didn't understand why his brother still hadn't marked her.

_Ohh........_

Thats right he still had feelings for the un-dead miko. Why he still loved a corpse was beyond him. If he was ever to find his mate it would defentily not be a corpse. wait why was he even thinking about this. This Sesshomaru doesn't need a mate.

He growled. Shaking the thoughts from his head he returned to thinking of ways to get the jewel in his possession.

Regretfully he decided he'd call a meeting with his half brother. Tomorrow he and the other would form a plan.

-----------------------------------------------___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow it was more words than i thought. I enjoyed writing it. i asume they're will be many chapters.

I however wont upload until i have at least 5 reveiws so needless to say its all on you now.

Thanks.

REVIEW......please


	2. the meeting begins

**Here it is chapter 2. I know its short but at least its up. promise next one will be longer.**

**disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha +1 cause i forgot the first one**

**The meeting.**

**Chapter 2**

A low growl escaped the western lords lips. His lowly half brother had finally arrived after 2 hours being late.

A perfect brow lifted. He brought his miko wench with him.

_How unfortunate._

He smirked as the thoughts of last night flooded his memory. Quickly wiping it away. His brother rudely stormed through the giant wooden door of his study.

"What did you call us here for ya bastard?" He pushed his irritation aside willing to reason with him. Inu yasha tapped his foot impatiently. He had half the mind to rip that leg from him to shut him up. Sesshomaru's patients was wearing thin rather quickly.

"Where is your wench?" He spoke calmly. reclining in his chair; feet resting on his desk.

"Why the hell should i tell you?"

Not a half a second later Inu yasha found himself pinned firmly against a bookcase across the room. Sesshomaru inches from his face breathing heavily; eyes streaking red.

"You will learn to respect me in my own house. I will not tolerate such rude remarks within the walls of my own home. If you want to keep your head firmly on your shoulders you will answer my questions. In a respectful manner."

Inu yasha hit the floor with a loud thump. Sesshomaru towered over him, smirking wildly. He reaiked of fear and anger.

"INU YASHA!"

Sesshomaru snapped his head towards the door. So Inu yasha human wench was here after all. Satisfied he walked over and sat back behind his desk motioning for them to sit in front of his desk. Rubbing his neck Inu yasha slowly stalked over and put his foot on sesshomaru's desk; growling slightly. His miko inching closer and closer. Awaiting the next fight. Not wanting to involve her he let it slide. Quietly pushing his foot from his desk quietly straightening out his papers.

"Now lets get down to why we came here." He was impressed at the mikos bravery. The simple fact that she had as much courage as to speak was enough to make him puzzled. She reaiked of fear but that didn't seem to stop her.

_Interesting quite interesting. She would make a wonderful mate._

He growled. Such thoughts shouldn't even be questioned. They're is no need for a he had these thoughts was beyond him. He felt no attraction for her. Nor did he sense any from her either.

"The lady asked you a question!"

He ignored the Imbecile and locked eyes with the miko. She flinched under his stares. After a few moments her plump lips parted and she went to speak. But the words lodged in her throat.

Inu yasha was become infuriated. How dare he ignore him and stare at kagome. Like she had any interest in him. For kami sake he's an ice block. He was surpirsed that rin even took any interest.

Unable to take anymore of the silence he raised his hair and slapped Sesshomaru square in the face. Breaking their stare.

His face went side ways breaking his stare with the miko. His cheek stung; he was stupidified.

Then he knew.

Rage welled up as he swept his hand lightly across the surface of his stinging cheek. Drawing his hand back he twitched when he saw his finger tips were stained red. From his blood, _his blood_.If Inu yasha didn't die today it'd be a miracle. SO help him kami he was going to kill him.

* * *

ohhhhhh clifyyy i promised some people i'd put the second one up. Promise the 3rd and 4th with probably be up today as well.

My overall goal is about 20 reviews. i hope it will make it to five before tomarrow but who knows.

Inu yasha and sesshomaru dont get along. haha i bet we saw this one coming huh. Anyways, peace out for now homies, dogs cats lol. thanks for reading and review please!!

the faster you review the faster they come up lol.

REview.......................please, pretty please

* * *


	3. The meeting goes wrong

****

owwwww my hand hurts so bad. Third chapter tonight. Long i hope long enough for you.

enjoy it. :)

Disclaimer: i dont own inu yasha mauwhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhaha i will no no i wont

* * *

**The meetings end.**

**chapter 3**

Sesshomaru's eye twitched as he stared at the blood on his finger tips. Unable to think of anything but the blood.

Never in his life had he ever been slapped.

_Ever._

This was un-exectable. Inu yasha had never done anything like this. Was kagome really his brothers woman? Are they really in a relationship? Why else would he have gotten so defensive. No matter he'd pay the ultimate price for it.

No one stood up to the western lord and lived to tell the tale. Expect his stupid half brother. the only reason he did live was by his stupid fathers request. He loathed his father for making him baby sit his love child. He wasn't worthy of life.

He should have killed him many years ago when he was stuck to that forsaken god tree. But he would never stoup so low to attack someone when they were defenseless and unable to even put up a small resistance.

But now he was entirely capable of resistance. His eyes bleeding red. His claws grew slowly coming to even finer sharp points. Cainies sprang forward quickly.

Fear quivered through the frame of his brother,as well as his pitiful little miko. His voice turned to a silky velvet as he calmly stood. tremors rippled through him. Deep laughter filled the quiet room.

"Oh Brother." Rich and deep. Seductive.

Kagome's body shook with the sudden heat that filled her body. He locked his eyes with hers. But only for a moment until turning back to his brother.

"Sessh, come on bro you know i was only kidding. Come on you know me. I'm your brother." He took a hesitant step backwards. He considered using his tetsaiga but he knew it wouldn't work against him. It would be out of his hands before he could even summon its power.

"You are no brother of mine." It was barley a whisper. But he heard it. This was bad he never saw his brother lose it like this. If he didn't do something quickly things would end very very badly. Boy had he screwed up majorly this time.

"Hey lets be reasonable. You don't wana kill me. You want to take down naraku right? Isn't that what we came here for?" Throwing his hands up in a weak defense he prepared for the worst.

"You seem worried Inu yasha."

He backed up until his wall was pushing uncomfortably against a bookcase. He reframed from dropping to his shaking knees, not wanting to make it any easier for Sesshomaru to kill him. He slammed his eyes shut and put his hands by his sides. He would just let him do it no use in putting up any sort of fight. He was going to die right then and there. Forget kikyo forget the jewel shard all he could think was that he wanted to live. Would do anything to live. He still hadn't told kagome that he loved her. He hadn't marked her or had himself some children. he needed to beg kami for him to at least let him live. He'd never commit another sin. Never a wise crack or and insult. He'd quit it all just to have another chance.

He broke out in a sweat, something he hadn't done sense he was a child. It coated him leaving him even weaker. He was probably going to be any easy kill. Tears welled under his closed lids hoping he'd stop prolonging it and just get it over with.

But he knew Sesshomaru and he like to go for the slow kill, something about enjoying watching his prey suffer.

"Oh how I have longed for this moment. To betray father. And rid you of my life once and for all. I've truely pictured it many times before. But none the less if it happens here, then so be it." With one finally crack of his neck he took a step forward.

Claws dripping with his acid. His brother was crying. How sad. He certainly wasn't going to miss him. But he was going to enjoy watching his poison spread.

He raised his hand preparing it for its crucial blow when a pair of nimble arms rapped around his waist. Her body pressed firmly to his backside. Her scent drugged his senses and pushed him to his her with him.

______________________________________________________________________

(Kagomes pov)

I stared at Sesshomaru as he stalked toward his brother,fear coiling up inside me. I had to do something. I can't just sit here and watch him kill the man i love.

I stood and walked over to him and stared at his backside. muscles rippled and flexed under his hatori. I had only a moment to decide what to do. He slowly raised a clawed had dripping with his acid. I only have one thing in mind. i just hope it works.

I latched my hands around his waist and pressed him into a hug, startled he froze. I just hoped that he wouldn't turn and strike me. I pressed more firmly. I felt his legs give out from under him making him fall. She sighed thankfully and fell along with him.

she was unsure if he would continue but she was thankful he'd stopped before anything could happen.

______________________________________________________________________

I peeked to find nothing in front of me. i breathed a sigh a relief. Knowing kagome saved my sorry ass. I looked around only to find kagome collapsed atop of Sesshomaru. Who was on his knees. Kagomes arms; latched to his waist.

So it was a hug that stopped him. It was weird but hell he was so thankful he could cry. Once this was over with he'd tell kagome how he really felt. No more having her on egg shells. No it was defentily time he said something.

But for now he would just keep thanking kami for his life.

______________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru was resting, putting his beast back in place. Warm arms were placed comfortably around my waist. The sensation was oddly calming. he sat for several moments just basking in bliss.

Until he rose again. quickly but gently removed the mikos arms and turned towards his desk taking a seat once more.

"I must apologize to you miko. As for you hanyou it would be in your best interest never to pull that stunt again. I'm not sure your miko can save you the next time." He smirked playfully at the tiny woman. She flashed a lopsided grin then rushed over to the praying hanyou.

"I must say Sesshomaru i am truly sorry and that it will most definitely never, ever happen again."

"I'm glad to hear that now if you two will please take your seats i will gladly begin." Nodding they sat and waited for the meeting to begin.

(Four and a half hours later)

"So i will travel with your pack and we shall train each one of your people and then we shall take naraku down." Inu yasha grunted for the 67th time that hour. And for the 74th time kagome sat him for being rude.

"We agree."

"Kagome!!!!!!! What the hell are you crazy?? He's a killing machine!!!! Did you not see what happened earlier??"

"Well Inu yasha that's why we need him. He can take care of small demons and train you and me and the others. I don't see anyway that this couldn't benefit us."

"NO."

"sit." Sesshomaru stifled a laugh as his brother was smashed into his crater once more. This trip might be more entertaining than he thought.

"Fine fine he can come."

"Thanks Inu yasha."

"Then it's settled you and your people with stay in my castle tonight and we set out for the journey in the afternoon." Kagome nodded with a smile then calmly sat Inu yasha once more before he could object.

"Sounds great." With that she set off to tell the others. It had been a long 5 hours and she was glad it was over.

* * *

That was pretty good i think.

i just randomly came up witht he hug, i thought about a kiss but i thought it'd be to much.

let me know what ya think please!

oh and thank you to the 2 reviewers that have reviewed so far.

your comments are greatly appericatied

for those others review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVEIW


End file.
